vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Hayley
The relationship between, the Original vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the werewolf Hayley Marshall. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four Elijah first meets Hayley when he went to New Orleans in order to find out why some witches in the city were conspiring against his brother, Klaus. When he discovered that Hayley was pregnant with his brother's child, he immediately set out to convince his brother to stay in New Orleans, and agree to overthrow Marcel in exchange for the safety of Hayley and of his unborn nephew or niece. He seems to think Hayley and her baby will heal the scars that have plagued his family and is shown to be quite determined to keep both of them safe. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, after Sophie tells Elijah about Hayley and her pregnancy, she has her coven who are holding Hayley, they bring her out to Elijah. Elijah explains to Hayley his and his families back story, and how Klaus turned out to be a Hybrid . Later, after Elijah finds Klaus, and learns about the baby, Klaus still isn't agreeing to co-operate, so Sophie reveals more the the spell Jane-Anne had cast before Marcel killed her, was that Sophie's life was tied to Hayley's. Later after finally getting Klaus to agree to help Sophie, Elijah has Sophie and her coven to release Hayley to him by giving them Jane-Anne's body. After taking her to there old home, Elijah promises to always protect Hayley and the baby. In House of the Rising Son, Hayley tells Rebekah that Elijah left them and escaped (according to Klaus's words). Upset Rebekah convinces her that Elijah is very honorable and always keeps faith. If he disappeared, it happened by Klaus. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley asks Klaus if he and Rebekah released Elijah. Klaus say "You hardly know him, and yet you miss him". In Girl in New Orleans, Hayley smiles when Rebekah say that she talked with Elijah and he asked her to take care of Hayley. In Sinners and Saints, When Elijah returns home, he hugs Rebekah and looks at Hayley who smiles back coyly and walks out of the room. Elijah's gaze follows her. Rebekah jokingly asks him now that he's if his first plan is to kill Klaus. A distracted Elijah kisses his sister on the forehead as he excuses himself to follow Hayley outside. He walks outside near the poolside and slowly approaches Hayley, with a small smile on his lips. She turns to face him and smiles and says, "You're back", to which Elijah replies "I'm back". There is a pause with the pair gazing at each other intensly, before Hayley's coy smile vanishes and whips her hand across, slapping Elijah. She then goes on to say, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Welcome Home", and saunters off. Elijah watches her leave and slowly touches his face where she slapped him with a subtle smile. Quotes Season One :Elijah: "Right now, you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" :Hayley: "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" :Elijah: "About being a mother." :Hayley: "I...I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So...I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one." :Elijah: "I will always protect you. You have my word on that." :Klaus: "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." :-- Always and Forever Videos ♥ Hayley & Elijah The Originals Blink-0 The Originals Always And Forever - Elijah shows Hayley some of his family history The Originals Always And Forever - Elijah Hayley "I will always protect you" Gallery Season One tumblr_moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo1_500.jpg tumblr_moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo2_500.jpg tumblr_moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo3_500.jpg Haylijah1.png capture-pilote-scene-coupée-Elijah-Hayley.jpg Hayley-and-Elijah-Mikaelson.gif Haylejah_1.png Haylejah_2.png Hayleyelijah2.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg Halijah in TO 1x01.jpg|Elijah and Hayley in the Lafayette Cemetary Halijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Haylijah2 1x06.png Bekah, Sophie e Haylijah 1x06.png HAYLEY.gif|"I cant breath!" Halijah TO 1x05.jpg|Halijah See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship